The Transformation
by Atropa13
Summary: Rin and Shippou are best friends. They love to play around in the forest.. and afterwards Shippou always sleeps on Rin's stomach.. but what happens when he transforms into his adult form?


**The transformation**

Shippou chased Rin through the forest. She was fast, almost as fast as him, and she was only human, he was a full blooded youkai. But he was still small and she had longer legs. They had been best friends since Inuyasha and Kagome had moved into the palace with Sesshoumaru and Sango. For ten years they had played around in forest surrounding the castle. Kagome had showed Shippou a lot of games from her time and now they were playing tag.

After fifteen minutes of chase Shippou finally caught up with Rin, bouncing against her back, tagging her. They tumbled down onto the ground, rolling around and laughed. Rin then cradled his red form to her body and hugged him tight.

"I love you Shippou," she said softly. "You are my best friend."

"I love you too Rin," said Shippou and yawned, showing his little fangs.

"Time for an afternoon nap?"

" Mmm, I think so. Man, you are too fast for me; I hardly can keep up with you when you use those long legs of yours."

Rin giggled and felt heat pool inside her stomach. Shippou had not changed much, physically, but mentally he was a grown up and sometimes, when he spoke, she could feel butterflies inside her stomach. His voice, it had deepened over the years and it could send jolts up and down her spine. She had tried talking to Sesshoumaru about it, but he had just brushed it off as rubbish. She had then talked to Sango, she had said it was because Rin loved Shippou, but she could not explain it further. _"I love Shippou..?"_

Shippou curled up on her belly and purred in content. He loved to sleep on Rin's stomach, she smelled so good and over the years he had come to find it to be the absolute best place ever to sleep on. He could still remember when they had tumbled around in the forest, much like today, and when they would take their little nap he had sensed a change in her. She smelled different. He asked her if she was sick, but she just blushed and refused to answer his question, instead she had pushed him off her stomach, he was going to take his nap next to her instead of on her. He had asked his papa if he knew and Inuyasha, being the oath he could be with words, just blurted out that Rin probably had began bleeding, she was in heat. After that little outburst Inuyasha was hit over the head with a broom. Kagome yelled something about Shippou being too young to hear those kinds of things. But then the odd smell had disappeared. And he was confused over that he missed it. But then, two weeks later, her scent changed again, and wow, did she smell good. But this time he said nothing, he just purred deeper and they were lulled off to sleep.

And today she was carrying that wonderful smell again. Shippou had managed to listen in on Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha once, they had been talking about their mates and how they smelled, and he had gotten the information he wanted. Whenever he could smell this wonderful scent on Rin's body it meant she was fertile. He was practically an adult fox in his smaller form, but he was still affected by the things that were exchanged between a male and a female. And this was one of the reasons he never told her about what he could smell on her, he was afraid that she would not allow him to sleep on her like this, or play around with him anymore. He purred in content when she shifted in her sleep, his head was moved higher up, between those two heavenly mounds of soft flesh. "I could stay like this forever." He thought just before he went to sleep.

None of the two teenagers awoke when Mother Nature decided to let Shippou get his final form. Gradually the little kitsune grew, his body stretched out, his tail grew into a long bushy red thing, muscles grew and strengthened. His head got a wavy mane of soft silky hair. His childish face was transformed into that of a full grown male. When the transformation complete Rin was covered something redheaded and naked. His clothes had been ripped due to the change.

Shippou nuzzled his face into the valley between her breasts, inhaling her scent. Indeed – this was heaven on earth. His feet, or rather paws, played with her toes. Yep, this was the best. _"Wait.. my feet can't touch hers, I am to sho…!"_ He realized that his toes indeed were touching hers. And his hand, his right hand was filled with something soft. He barely dared to open his eyes, but he did. And he saw his hand, his big hand cupping one of fleshy mounds. _"Shit, shit, shit…!"_ And the thing did not get any better when he felt the afternoon breeze flow over his body, making him shiver. He was butt naked on top of his best friend. The friend he loved with all his heart.

Rin felt something heavy being sprawled over her body, it was not uncomfortable, instead it felt really good. Especially to feel those small butterflies rush around inside her belly. And small ripples of heat shot through her when she felt something caress her left breast. Her heart stopped beating for a small moment when she realized that someone was touching her. She stiffened and the caress stopped immediately. She did not dare to open her eyes, afraid of what she would see. Then she heard Shippous dark voice.

"Rin, promise me that you will not scream. Promise me that you will not be afraid," said Shippou.

She nodded.

"Open your eyes Rin, look at me," he said.

She did as she was asked and she gasped when she found herself looking into a very handsome young man's face. Shippou's face.

She was shocked, but she was even more shocked when she realized that he was sprawling over her body, that she could feel his furry paws against her toes. He had grown, and if he had grown this much during their little nap, then his clothes would… She tentatively moved her hands to touch his upper arms, sure enough; her hands were met with warm skin. She let out a small shriek.

"No, don't scream Rin, please," begged Shippou only to see that his right hand still cupped her breast, he removed it and placed his hand next to her head.

"W-what… What happened to you.. You are Shippou aren't you?" she whispered, her voice full of fear.

"Yes, it's me Rin, I have transformed into my adult form," he said.

"B-but h-how…?"

"I knew it would come some day. I did not plan to transform on top of you, that's all."

He looked down into her face only to see it flushed with all kinds of emotions. Her left hand moved to touch his face and he leaned into her touch. Her hands were always so soft, so caring. He could not help but he began purring again. And there was something else he could not help….

Rin felt something change against her lower body; something grew and was pushed against her secret place. Her eyes widened and she looked up into the adult Shippou's face. And sure enough, he was blushing deeply.

"I am sorry Rin…"

"What is that?" she asked innocently.

"I think I should get up now," he simply said and ignoring her question. "Close your eyes please."

"O-ok," she said and closed her eyes.

She could feel him get up and her body seemed to hate the fact that it was left alone. But as the curious little soul she was she opened one eye and she got an eyeful of naked maleness. Her heart sped up as she carefully inspected her former little friend's body. His furry legs began from his thighs, it was a smooth bridge. She could see his long tail twitch around and she was scared of her own feelings, she wanted to touch his tail, she wanted to feel it against her skin. She closed her eyes again, not wanting to get caught peeping on him. She moved to stand up and she turned her back against him. She removed her kimono, leaving her in just her under shirt. But she was still dressed even though it felt so very intimate to undress every so lightly, just like mama and papa. _"Just like mama and papa?"_ She shook her black head to get rid of the strange thought.

"Here Shippou, you can borrow my kimono," she whispered and held out the garment to her friend.

"Thank you Rin," he said.

But he was to big for it, but he managed to wrap it around his midriff, covering up the most essential part of his body.

"Ok, you can turn around now," said Shippou.

She turned around to look at him. He was probably a head taller than her. His chest was broad and well toned. His arms had filled out and he looked like he would be as strong as her papa and uncle. His red hair flowed down to his lower back and she was horrified again when she whished that she could drag her fingers through it.

"S-so… h-how d-do I… I look?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"Gorgeous," she blurted out and blushed.

"R-really?" He was unsure..

"Yeah, you look good Shippou-chan."

"Thank you Rin-chan."

He smiled and Rin was about to melt. _ "Why do I feel like this… Like I have a lot of butterflies inside my stomach? Is it because I love him like mama Sango once told me?"_ She blushed and looked down to see his feet. But she could also see that bulge under the textile of the kimono and she felt her cheeks flare. And she wanted to know what it was..

"Why did you grow down there?" she asked and pointed against his centre.

"…. Ehh.."

"I felt it when you were lying on top of me, it moved. Why?"

Shippou wanted to disappear into the thin air. How could he explain that her female body was making him feel real good? That he wanted to mate with her… He looked at her, he could see her chest bindings through the under garment she wore. He remembered how she had whined every time she had to bind up her chest, she hated her breast. They were only in the way when she was practicing sword play with her father. How he had loved to see her breast under her white robe today. "What the hell am I thinking?" he cursed silently in his mind.

"Will you not tell me?" she asked again.

"I like you Rin, I love you, that is why."

"Huh?"

"It changed because I want to be with you…" his voice melted away.

"But you have always been with me.." She was confused.

"Do you remember when I asked why you smelled so funny and you got mad at me and did not let me sleep on your tummy?"

"Yes.. but.."

"Shh, let me finish Rin-chan."

She nodded and moved to sit down on the ground again.

"Two weeks after that your scent changed again, but I did not tell you anything, afraid that you would be mad at me again."

"Did I smell bad?"

"No.. no, you smelled heavenly, all I could think of was burying my nose in your stomach, I wanted to have you close to me all the time."

"Oh.."

"Later I heard from uncle Sesshou and Inu-papa.. Your body was fertile; it was ready to bare children."

Rin's eyes widened and her mouth hung open.

"I began to understand.. I wanted you to be more than my friend Rin.."

"M-more?"

"But I was still in my small form so I just hid the fact that I wanted to do more with you than just play around in the forest."

Rin gulped when she realized where he was going with this. Her body responded almost immediately to that and she felt waves of heat rush through her blood.

"And now when you are in your adult form.. what do you want to do w-with me?" she asked and blushed so deeply that she was sure it was going to be permanent.

"Hug you, kiss you, I want to be as close to you as I possible can Rin-chan… I want to mate with you. I want you to be the one who will carry my kits. I love you Rin."

"I love you too Shippou-chan, I really do," she said and looked up into his concerned face. He was truly handsome in this new form. Just the thought of touching his broad chest with her fingers sent ripples of electricity up and down her spine.

Shippou kneeled in front of her. He was not sure if she meant that she loved him as a male or if it was because they were such good friends. He needed to know.

"Rin, do you want to kiss me?"

She nodded. She had seen mama and papa kiss; the first time she was disgusted by it, but as she grew older that thought changed and she wanted to try it too.

Shippou moved to sit next to her. He laid his right hand on her cheek and moved closer to her face. He could smell her nervousness and he could smell that delicious smell that was her fertility.. and he could smell her arousal. That last thing hit him like a ton of bricks and his new body went rigid with lust and passion.

Rin closed her eyes and waited. Soon she felt something soft move over her lips, she gasped lightly and the next thing she felt was something smooth and wet push gently into her mouth. Shyly she moved her tongue to touch it and a deep sound could be heard from her friend. She decided she wanted to hear that again so she moved her tongue more daringly against his.

Shippou moved his hand gently to the back of her head to push her closer to him. The way she responded to his kiss, their first kiss.. It was enough to set his body on fire. Never had he felt like this. Her shyness was making him more aroused than he thought was possible. And when he felt her hand move to touch his bare chest he was ready to die.

" Gods Rin, you have no idea what this is doing to me," he whispered hotly into her mouth.

He pulled back a bit and saw her lips, red and swollen from _his_ kiss. She was the most beautiful thing he ever had laid his green eyes upon. And he wanted to see more of her.

"Do you want me to touch you… ?" he asked and his inner youki was dancing a hentai dance when she nodded.

Shippou pushed her gently down to lie on the ground. He could see her dark eyes widen when he slowly moved his hand from her neck down on to her chest, he brushed lightly over her breast and he wanted to slice open the bindings that hid her feminine flesh from his touch. He moved lower to the sash that kept her under garment together. He was surprised to see her hands moved to untie it for him. He helped her to push the silky textile apart and he saw her belly. A smile appeared on his lips and he could not help it, he buried his face into her stomach.

Rin giggled when she felt him purr against her skin, she was ticklish and his purring made her soon laugh like a madman.

"I never knew where this ticklish Rin-chan," smiled Shippou and place a hand on her waist and soon the laugh died away and the sexual tension came back.

"Shippou-chan… I don't want to play around anymore," she said after a moment of silence.

"What do you mean Rin?"

"I liked it when you kissed me, and I want to do it again."

He smiled and leaned in to taste her soft lips again. This time she was a little bit more forward and he felt her arms snake around his neck to hold him in place.

His right hand was soon cursed with a life of its own and he used a sharp claw to slice up her chest bindings. He groaned darkly when he finally got to feel her mound in his hand. The nipple hardened under his palm and he used his fingers to caress it. He heard a sound in the back of her throat when he rolled the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. And by the way her aroused scent spiked he knew she liked it.

"Rin, would you do me the honour of being my mate?" he asked.

"Yes Shippou, I want to be your mate," she said and smiled brightly.

He moaned and kissed her again. He felt her fingers remove the kimono she had loaned him. Her fingers played over his back and waist and he felt how he grew even harder. His lust filled mind clouded his thoughts and he removed the rest of her clothes, wanting her to be as naked as him. He pulled her naked body on to his own.

Rin straddled his thighs and she felt the fur on his legs tickle her skin.

"Take me inside of you," he whispered.

"Where?" she asked a bit confused.

"Move up a bit love," he said and she did as she was asked.

"Like this?"

"Mmm.."

He gripped his length and held it right under her womanhood.

"Sit down on me.." he instructed.

She slowly descended down on his shaft, feeling him penetrate her delicate flower and into her body. She gasped when he stretched her.

Shippou felt a small hinder and was confused, was he not supposed to go all the way inside, but then he noticed it seemed to stretch and he looked up into her face. She made a face and then she sat down roughly. The hinder was broken and he heard her cry out – in pain. _ "Gods, I hurt her…? No, I didn't want to hurt her."_ He moved and took her into his arms, mumbling apologies into her ear.

"I am so sorry Rin, I.. I did not know it would hurt you, please Rin.. forgive me."

"It's ok.. it's not so bad, just be still for awhile and I will be ok, I think.." she said.

"I am so sorry," he whispered and held still.

Both just lay there, waiting for Rin's pain to disappear. She flexed her inner muscles and Shippou was the one to gasp this time.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Did it hurt?"

"No it felt really good."

She smiled and repeated it. He closed his eyes and moaned. She moved and let a bit of his length slide out of her womanhood, it did not hurt at all, instead she felt a wave of pleasure and she sat down again. Her mouth formed a surprised sound and she began moving a little bit faster. Soon both were panting due to the pleasure the mating gave them. Shippou had placed his hands on her hips, helping her to move against him. They climbed higher and higher. Rin's small screams was like music to his sensitive ears, he now knew why his parents did this often. It was like touching the heavens.

Rin felt something throbbing in her nether regions and she moved faster and faster up and down his shaft. She wanted to reach something.. She could not tell what it was, but she knew she was feeling..

And suddenly, her whole world exploded into a powerful emotion and she screamed as her body convulsed. Shippou felt her inner walls grip around him and holding him inside her. It felt too good and he grunted out a twisted version of her name and he let his seed flow into her soft body.

Rin tumbled forward, her face buried into his neck. She was panting hard, her heart beat fast inside her chest and she could hear Shippou do the same. After awhile the passion ebbed out from their bodies and they just lay there, listening to the others heart beat. Rin smiled; this had been the strangest and the best day ever in her life.

They drifted off into another sleep, both dreaming of the other…

THE END!

Cutie cute...  
Tell me about it :o)


End file.
